Lovers
Lovers (ラヴァーズ, Ravāzu), merupakan lagu yang dibawakan oleh 7!! Seven Oops, sebagai pembukaan kesembilan untuk Naruto: Shippūden. Dimulai dari episode 206 dan berakhir pada episode 230. Lalu digantikan oleh Newsong. Lirik Rōmaji= Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo Natsu no sora miagete niranda Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai Hontou wa kowai kuseni Taisetsu na mono wo ushinawa nu you ni Hisshi de hashirinukete kita Itsu datte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta Kono mama issho ni iru kara Tsuyogatte naide ii nda yo Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo Natsu no sora miagete sakenda Natsu no sora miagete niranda |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo Natsu no sora miagete niranda Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai Hontou wa kowai kuseni Taisetsu na mono wo ushinawa nu you ni Hisshi de hashirinukete kita Itsu datte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta Kono mama issho ni iru kara Tsuyogatte naide ii nda yo Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo Natsu no sora miagete sakenda Dare ka ga tsubuyaita kotoba no wana ni Odoru youni madowasa rete Taisetsuna mono wa kokoro no naka ni Wakatteta kiminanoni Shinjiru koto ga kowa kute namida o wasure teta Kaze ga senaka o oshita futarinara kitto yukeru yo Kimi no te wo tsuyoku nigitta Mujakinaru kodomo no youni Tatoe toki ga ima wa ubatte mo susumu yo Natsu no sora mi zashite hashitta Natsu no sora mi zashite hashitta Konnanimo hiroi sekai de Itou ni natte yuku nodarou Afure souna omoi uketomete ageru yo Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no youni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo Natsu no sora miagete sakenda Natsu no sora miagete niranda |-| Kanji= 君はいま涙流した　 泣きじゃくる子供のように たとえ明日が見えなくなっても守るよ 夏の空見上げてニラんだ 強がってばかりで　涙は見せない 本当は怖いこせに 大切なものを失わぬように 必死ではしりぬけてきた いつだって長い夜をふたりで乗り超えた このまま一緒にいるから　強がってないいんだよ 君はいま涙流した　泣きじゃくる子供のように たとえあすがみえなくなってもすすむよ たとえ未来が見えなくなっても進むよ 夏の空見上げてサケんだ 夏の空見上げてニラんだ |-| Bahasa Inggris= You cried just now Like a sobbing child Even if the future becomes invisible, I will protect you I gazed up and stared at the summer sky You keep trying to act tough and refuse to show your tears Despite the fact that you're actually scared In order not to lose those important to you You have run this far desperately It's always been a long night and the both of us have climbed over it Because of how we are now together It's okay for you to stop pretending Now that you have shed your tears Like a sobbing child Even if tommorow is unforeseeable I will go forward I gazed up and yelled into the summer sky I gazed up and stared at the summer sky |-| Bahasa Inggris (Bahasa Inggris)= You keep trying to act tough and refuse to show your tears despite the fact that you're actually scared In order not to lose those important to you you have run this far desperately We have waded through many long nights together You don't need to act tough anymore, for we will stay together now You cried just now like a sobbing child Even if the future becomes invisible, we will keep going I gazed up and yelled into the summer sky Enticed by someone's softly spoken words I was dancing inside a trap even though I understood clearly that what was important was "you" in my heart Scared of believing, I forgot how to cry Now with the wind pushing our back, we can move on together I gripped your hand tightly in mine just like an innocent child Even if time plunges away this moment, we will keep going Aiming at the summer sky, we began dashing Aiming at the summer sky, we began dashing In a world as vast as this you will probably become alone I will take in all your overflowing thoughts You cried just now like a sobbing child Even if the future becomes invisible, I will protect you I gazed up and yelled into the summer sky I gazed up and stared at the summer sky Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Inoichi Yamanaka * Yamato * Chōji Akimichi * Sai * Shikamaru Nara * Kiba Inuzuka * Ibiki Morino * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * A * Danzō Shimura (Versi Pertama) * Tsunade (Versi Kedua) * Gaara * Mei Terumī * Ōnoki * Karin * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Jūgo * Kisame Hoshigaki * Tobi * Zetsu * Kabuto Yakushi * Killer B * Darui * C * Chōjūrō * Ao * Kurotsuchi * Akatsuchi * Temari * Kankurō * Kurama * Gyūki * Aoba Yamashiro * Might Guy * Kapten Kapal Kumo * Mui (Versi Film) * Satori (Versi Film) * Gamabunta (Versi Film) * Maroi (Versi Film) * Ryūzetsu (Versi Film) * Akamaru (Versi Film) * Rock Lee (Versi Film) * Shizune (Versi Film) * Ino Yamanaka (Versi Film) * Muku (Versi Film) Trivia * Pembukaan ini memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan pembukaan kedua, Distance, termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju satu sama lain dalam latar belakang biru. * Setelah Tsunade terbangun dari koma-nya, dia menggantikan Danzō sebagai Hokage dalam versi kedua. * Lagu ini juga digunakan dalam pembukaan versi film anime Naruto: Shippūden. Kategori:Lagu